Aldrion
Aldrions are a Dragon kaiju species created by BRK for his cancelled series Ultraman Atum. Name The شره name means wolfish in Arabic. Appearence The شره is a giant white monster with blue stripes that has a blue mouth with sharp teeth and a blue tongue, it also has three fingers that can fuse into a drill. Dragonish is the adult form of the Aldrion species, as they change into a more wyvern looking form. Dragonish has various blackish-blue lines going through his body. His tail resembles a mace. History 'Ultraman Atum' Three months after Albino Wolfish's failed invasion, RA HQ started to create satellites to detect if any species and kaiju would invade earth, but one of the satellites mysteriously exploded. The day after the explosion of the satellite the city on top of RA HQ was completely burned by a Dragonish in 0.5 seconds. Right after the city being burned Dragonish destroyed the barrier that separates the city from the HQ's cavern. When Dragonish entered into the cavern he said "I'm here to avenge my species and destroy the one that you call Ultraman Atum". Right after saying this he was confronted by Jason, transformed into Atum. After using most of his abilities being used and not being effective, Atum's color timer was destroyed. Atum's children Ultraman Shu and Ultraman Tefnut appeared to rescue their father. After combining their powers to revitalize their dad, help him defeat Dragonvish and reviving the plants and animals killed during Dragonish's rampage, they flied off with his dad through the sky. It was later revealed that Dragonish had also come to earth because it was going to consume all living things on the planet. ---------------------------------- 'Council of Creators' Council of Creators Episode 7 A Dragonish and a Wolfish appear in Universe 1 out of a dark portal and start attacking the city. Wolfish is easily outmanoeuvred by MosuFan2004 who swiftly knocks the monster out. Ultraman Atum and the Council of Creators struggle against the Dragonish until MosuFan2004 throws the dragon's unconscious brother at it. The heroes finish the monster off then the god brutally kills it. Council of Creators Episode 18 A smaller Dragonish was lurking and stalking around Sophie Anderson's house when Jessica Reyes was visiting and talking about meeting SuperNerd295. The Dragonish followed her to the meeting place, but said meeting never happened, angering the dragon. It attacked the girl who fled through the train station's tunnel. As the monster was about to get her, a train ran right through the Dragonish, killing it. Council of Creators Episode 48 Dragonish was among the monsters revived by Ultraman Belial via the Giga Battlenizer to faced the Creators. He was killed in a rather brief fight at the hands of BRK during the ensuing battle between the Creators and revived monsters. Council of Creators Episode 50 Multiple Dragonish native to Universe -1 appear in the Season 2 Finale, Shadow Paradigm as pawns of Aetherium. These Dragonish are a subspecies designated as Vicious-Type Dragonish, being more muscular and less sleek than their standard counterparts. Abilities No matter its age, an Aldrion can disguise into a human. Wolfish * Mouth: It can use it's mouth to swallow enemies; * Drill: It can fuse it's fingers to create a drill that can pierce through bunkers easily. Dragonish * Dragon Claw: It's claws can create a blue aura around it's hands. They can slice through pure diamond. * Mouth: It's mouth can be extended and used to swallow it's opponents. * Flight: Dragonish can use it's wings to swiftly and rapidly fly through sky. * Star Bladed Tail: Dragonish can use it's tail blade to slice it's opponents. * Dragonly Flame: Dragonish can concetrate all of his energy to create a blue flamethrower that can burn an entire city in exactly 0.5 seconds. Trivia * The شره design is based on the Langoliers of the mini-series with the same name that was based on Stephen King's collection of novellas named Four past Midnight. * Dragonish's design is based on the Avatar's Dragon Form from the game Fire Emblem Fates; * Dragonish's rampage is based on Zeruel's rampage from the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Kaiju Category:BRK's Kaiju Category:Ultraman Atum Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Category:Universe 4224 Category:Universe 1 Category:Universe -1